The Prince and Me
by eyesofevergreen
Summary: Prince Sebastian of France is the perfect representation for his country, never acting out. At least, in the public eye. Kurt is an American exchange student. The two meet while clubbing and both lives change forever. Kurtbastian based off a GKM prompt.


Kurt stepped off of the plane and took a deep breath, every part of him positively thrumming with excitement and anticipation. This was it. He was finally in Paris, the city of his dreams. The press of bodies against his as the group moved into the airport terminal was reassuring, reminding him that this wasn't a dream. He really was here. When he had heard that his college was offering a study abroad program he had jumped at the opportunity to travel. He always had wanted to see different parts of the world. Then he learned that he'd be studying in France and he had about died from excitement. Paris had haunted his dreams since he was little. The first time he had ever heard about fashion week and the Paris trend setters, he'd become determined that one day he'd be in the middle of it himself. Now he was. Okay… he wasn't quite in the middle of it yet, but he was close. He was determined to make his mark on the city if it was the last thing he did.

He felt nails digging into his arm and flinched a bit as they broke him out of his daydreams. He turned to face his assailant, a grin still plastered onto his face. His best friend, Rachel Berry, was clutching onto him like he was her life support, her eyes wide as she took in everything around them. Kurt was mildly worried about her. She was starting to hyperventilate, after all, but he decided he really wasn't really in any position to tell her to calm down. He himself had been hyperventilating since the plane touched down onto the tarmac. Kurt placed one hand over the one Rachel had digging into his arm, squeezing it reassuringly. "We made it," he breathed out, still in awe of the whole situation. Rachel squealed beside him as the group they were with moved forward, carrying them with the crowd.

"I know, Kurt, I know!" Rachel squealed. "We'll just _have_ to find the nearest karaoke bar. I mean, the people of Paris _need_ to have experienced the musical talents of Rachel Berry as much as they can before we leave. I hope you don't mind, but I've drawn up a schedule of every moment we're here, just so we don't miss anything I want to see." She informed him as they grabbed their luggage and followed the group outside to wait for the bus that would take them to their hotel. Kurt just smiled and nodded. That's all you really could do when it came to Rachel Berry. The girl was determined and hard headed. What she wanted she would get one way or the other. That wasn't to say that she was spoiled, though. Quite the opposite, actually. She just had a very high sense of self worth and was determined to further herself into everyone else's opinion of her matched her own. Kurt thought it was an admirable trait, he just had to be sure to tune it out occasionally or he would end up snapping at her. After all, as admirable as it was that trait could only be taken in small, concentrated doses.

"Let's start by just getting to the hotel first," Kurt smiled, loading his luggage under the bus before getting in, choosing a seat near the middle for Rachel and himself. She started babbling about her plans for the few months they would be in the city and Kurt tuned her out, choosing instead to focus on the scenery that they passed by. Paris really was a beautiful city. They passed under the Arch de Truimph and Kurt swore he could feel all the rich history and culture just thrumming in the air around him. He pressed himself up against the glass window of the bus for a better look as they passed Versailles. He couldn't wait until their scheduled tour of the palace. It was grand and over the top, but had been beautifully taken care of after the French Revolution. He knew the French royal family lived there again now and that sections of the palace were blocked off from tourists, reserved only for the royals, their staff, and their guests. He just considered himself lucky that he'd be able to see whatever he could of the amazing palace.

"Kurt! Are you even listening to me?" Rachel asked, sounding annoyed and offended as she smacked his arm lightly. He was broken out of his thoughts and bumped his head against the window as he jolted in shock before turning to face her, clutching his head. Rachel frowned and rubbed the spot he had hit gently before calling the attention back to herself. "I said that we simply _must_ pay our first visit to the Louvre tonight. I mean, we'll have to go several times to take everything in, but why not start now right?"

Kurt _did_ want to see the Louvre, but somehow the plan didn't quite seem like what he wanted his first night in Paris to be like. All of his days would be spent doing things like that, he just kind of wanted to have fun and make the most of his first night. "Actually, Rach…" he said, trying to think of how to tactically say that he thought her plan was crap. "I kind of already had another plan." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand, letting her know that he would love to go to the Louvre with her some other time, but she wasn't buying it.

"Oh, really?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and looking at him. He could hear the wheels turning in her brain as she tried to figure out what was going through his head, why he could possibly not want to spend his first night in Paris at the Louvre with her. "And what is this great plan you have in store for us?" He knew that was coming, that she'd want to spend this time with him. Rachel Berry was a firm believer in the buddy system, and they were buddies. Partly because they were best friends and partly because they weren't anyone else's. Not many other people could put up with her arrogance and most of the guys thought Kurt was too girlish for them to hang out with. So they naturally banded together. Tonight was going to be different, though. Kurt wanted an adventure and he knew that if he was with Rachel they could only end up playing it safe.

"Well, you see," Kurt said, trying desperately to come up with something. That was when it happened. He didn't realize how one glance out the window would change his life forever. He wouldn't realize the full significance of that moment until a year later. But he still did it anyways. He glanced out the window in an attempt to stall for time and saw a bright colored billboard proclaiming that it was karaoke night at Scandals, the best gay bar in Paris. "I was actually planning to go check out Scandals. It's supposed to be a really fun place and who knows. Maybe Parisian boys will be more my type," he smiled, squeezing her hand. "I'm sure the Louvre can wait a day for us, Rach. Besides, we both know that Finn is anxiously awaiting your video call and I wouldn't want to be in the room to intrude on that."

Rachel and Finn had been going out for about a year now and they were… well, they were together. Kurt wouldn't say that they were in love, he'd say that they were comfortable with each other. They were always fighting though and forever breaking up and getting back together. But they were convinced that they were serious about each other and Kurt knew that Finn was planning on coming to Paris on Valentine's Day to propose. Kurt didn't really think it would work out. His step brother wasn't the brightest crayon in the box and his plans for the future were to stay in Lima and take over Kurt's dad's auto shop. Rachel on the other hand had higher aspirations. They didn't realize what forever really meant or how a serious commitment to each other would change every aspect of their lives. However, Finn was Kurt's step brother and Rachel was his best friend so he would have to support them whatever they decided to do. He just hoped they wouldn't end up being complete idiots about it.

"I could go to Scandals with you!" Rachel chirped up, not completely sold on Kurt's plans for the night. "You know it's irresponsible to go clubbing by yourself. Remember the buddy system, Kurt!" Kurt closed his eyes and gritted his teeth together, trying to think of how to say this calmly. He didn't want to have the signature Rachel Berry buddy system tonight, he just wanted to have fun and let loose. "I'm sure it will be fun," Rachel continued. "Not as fun or stimulating as going to the Louvre would be, but if this is what you really want to do, Kurt, I support you."

"Scandals," Kurt began, trying hard not to laugh in her face. "Is a gay bar. I don't quite think you'd be comfortable there." The look on Rachel's face was priceless. At first it just froze in her fake "What you're doing is absolutely horrendous but I'm going to smile and be supportive because I'm above this" smile, but then it slowly turned into a frown as she realized what he had said. He knew that she didn't like gay bars, despite the fact that her two gay dads had met in one. She thought that that was where innocent boys like Kurt were preyed on by pervs and druggies. "Don't worry," he laughed. "I'll be fine. I'm a big boy, Rachel, I can take care of my self."

Thankfully, the bus pulled up in front of their hotel before she could say anything else. He was quick to jump out and grab his stuff, checking in and hauling it all up to his room. He dumped it all on the bed next to the window, stealing it before Rachel had a chance to. He knew that it would take awhile to get all of his stuff put away so he got started, taking extra care with all of his hair care products and skin moisturizers that went into the bathroom. Rachel barged into the room, frowning when she saw his suitcase on the bed. "Kurt!" she yelled, causing him to double over laughing from where he was in the closet, carefully hanging up his clothes.

"Yes, Rachel?" he grinned, coming out to smile innocently at her. It had been a topic of argument between them for awhile and he had finally put a stop to it. He was taking the bed by the window and that was that. Rachel could just get over it. She huffed and stomped over to the other bed, throwing her stuff down and began unpacking. Kurt wasn't concerned, though. He knew that she'd get over it eventually, it would just take a distraction first. The two of them spent the majority of the day unpacking and getting settled. Once Kurt had finally put the last tie in the closet he looked out the window to see that it was already starting to get dark. He walked over to the windows and looked out at the city that just seemed to be waiting for him. He couldn't wait to take it by storm.

Now he just had to figure out what he was going to do with his evening now that it was Rachelless. He really didn't have an idea or anything. Scandals was just a fleeting thought that he had used in the moment to get him out of what otherwise would have been an unremarkable first night in Paris. By now he didn't even remember the name of the club. He needed to figure something out soon, though, or he would just end up leaving the hotel and chilling out at a park for a few hours before returning, defeated. He was brought out of his thoughts about his current dilemma by a pounding on the door. He opened it and laughed as two of the girls who were on the trip with him fell on top of him.

"Hey Kurtsie!" Brittany chirped as she looked down at him from where she landed across his lap. "Santana and I wanted to know if you were up for a night on the town!" Kurt grinned when she said it. That was exactly what he needed. Though, it could be a bit awkward. Santana and Brittany weren't technically dating, but everyone knew that they were together. He didn't really want to be the awkward third wheel. Apparently they could tell that's what he was thinking, though, and Santana smiled at him as she pulled Britt to her feet.

"Relax, porcelain," she smirked as the two girls held out their hands to help pull Kurt off to his feet. "We promise not to make it too awkward." She kissed Brit on the cheek while the blonde jumped up and down excitedly. "It'll be fun!" she said. "Maybe you'll meet another dolphin!" That was all it really took to convince him. They made plans to meet outside the hotel later to go to Scandals.

Rachel was in the shower, getting ready for her Skype date with Finn, so he quickly changed into a different outfit and slipped out the door. He had spent the better part of an hour deciding on what he should wear. He didn't want to look too outstandingly touristy, but he knew it would be stupid to try to hide the obvious fact that he was American. That would say that he was trying to hard. He finally decided on a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his ass perfectly, some couture studded combat boots, a purple button down rolled up at the sleeves, and a black tie. He slipped his room key and wallet into his back pocket as he left the hotel.

Santana and Brittany were waiting for him like they had planned and each girl looped an arm around one of his as they walked down the sidewalk. Kurt had no clue how to find the club from there, but he had a feeling Santana did so he wasn't all that worried. They chatted about irrelevant things as they walked, each of them as excited as the others to make the most of there time in Paris. They wanted to get it started with a splash, and that was what that night was going to do. They walked up to the club, excited to get in, and frowned at what they saw. There was a pretty long line outside of the club and they were about to walk to the end to wait when the bouncer grabbed Kurt's arm, looking him up and down appraisingly. It made him feel a little awkward, but they were let into the club immediately so he supposed it was alright.

The bass was pumping out of the speakers, his whole body vibrating with it as he walked across the floor awkwardly. Santana and Brittany immediately ran off to the centre of the dance floor and started dancing, leaving him alone. He didn't do this kind of thing a lot. He didn't exactly know what he was supposed to do. He slowly made his way to the bar, skirting around the edges of the room until he got there. "_Can I have a coke, please?"_ he asked the bar tender, his French fluent though a slight American accent showed through. The bartender shook his head and handed Kurt a Cosmo instead. _"On the house,"_ he said with a wink when Kurt tried to pay him, refusing to take the drink back. Kurt shrugged and took the drink, heading out to the dance floor figuring that he might as well be there. That was where the action happened, after all. Maybe he'd get swept into the excitement.

He wasn't expecting to be standing there for all of three minutes before he felt another body shoved roughly against his side, his own body jerking in response, spilling his drink all over the floor. _"I'm so sorry,"_ came a voice, smooth and his French obviously upper class. _"Let me pay for another."_ A hand gestured to Kurt's spilled drink, but he wasn't paying too much attention to that. He was too busy staring into a beautiful pair of emerald eyes.


End file.
